star_wars_rpg_by_chris_correllfandomcom-20200214-history
Force Powers TEST PAGE
Note: You can make comments below to discuss this Design: There are going to be 5 tiers of Force Powers (0 - 4) that unlock at different levels. Each will have a progressively more costly Force Point cost associated with activating that power. Tier 0 powers are free. You can use them at any time without having to spend a Force Point to activate them. Tier 1 Powers (which are described below) cost a single Force Point to use. Tier 2 Powers cost 2 Force Points to usue, Tier 3 cost 3 points, and Tier 4 cost 4 points. When you reach Force User level 4 (meaning level 4 in a Force-Using class such as Jedi Consular or level 8 if you're a different class but have the Force Sensitive feat) you gain access to Tier 2 powers. At Force User level 8, you gain access to Tier 3 powers. At Force User level 12, you gain access to Tier 4 powers. Anything more powerful than a Tier 4 power is now a Ritual. You can use powers from lower Tiers in higher Tiers. Doing so increases the cost by 1 point per tier increased. For instance, you can use the Force Jump power at Tier 2 instead of Tier 1. If you do so, it costs 2 points instead of 1 but the benefit is heightened (see description). Instead of jumping just 30-ft, you can instead jump 60-ft. Tier 0 powers are always free to use unless otherwise noted. About Force Powers Whenever you use a Force ability, it is associated with a certain aspect of the Force: Alter, Control, or Sense. This determines which ability modifier you use when making concentration checks, ability checks, or save DCs associated with your powers. Alter powers always use your charisma modifier. Control powers always use your intelligence modifier. Sense powers always use your wisdom modifier. To determine the save DC of a power: 10 + 1/2 Force-User level + ability modifier New Force Feats Force Sensitive You are sensitive to the ebb and flow of the Force Prerequisities: 1st level Benefit: You are Force Sensitive. You have a Force Pool with a single point. If you already have a Force Pool from your class, you gain an additional point to use with that Force Pool instead. Your Force-User level is 1, and your aura when sensed by Force Sense is stronger (see description). Special: You may only select this feat at 1st level. Basic Force Training: You are trained in the basic skills of a Force User. Prerequisites: Force Sensitive Benefit: You have gained the basic training of a Jedi. You gain the Basic Telekinesis, Basic Telepathy, Force Sense, and Stabilize Force Powers for your Force Suite. In addition, you may choose two more Tier 0 Force Powers and a single Tier 1 Force Power of your choice to add to your suite of Force Powers. Additionally, you gain a single point to add to your Force Pool. Additionally, unless you are already a member of a Force-Using Class such as Jedi Consular or Jedi Knight, your Force User level is equal to 1/2 your character level. Force Training: You have gained advanced training in the ways of the Force. Prerequisites: Basic Force Training, Force Sensitive Benefit: You gain knowledge of 2 new Force Powers. These Force Powers cannot come from a Tier higher than that which you can currently use. In addition, you gain a single point to add to your Force Pool. Special: You can select this feat multiple times. Replace the Force Training Ability with the following: You gain Force Training as a bonus feat. Force Boon You gain a Force Point. Benefit: You immediately gain a Force Point. Each day, after a long rest, if you do not already have a Force Point you gain a Force Point. If you do not spend this Force Point within the next 24 hours, it is lost but you can gain a new one the following day after a long rest. Intuition The Force grants you insights into the near future. Prerequisite: Force Sensitive Benefit: You gain a +1 insight bonus to initiative and a +1 insight bonus to all saving throws. Strong in the Force Prerequisite: Force Sensitive Benefit: You immediately gain 3 points to add to your existing Force Pool. Special: You can select this feat multiple times. Throw Lightsaber Prerequisites: Basic Force Training, Weapon Group Proficiency (Lightsabers) Benefit: You can spend a point from you Force Pool to make your Lightsaber a ranged weapon until the beginning of your next turn. It gains a range increment of 30-ft. At the end of your turn, the Lightsaber returns to your hand. Force Powers Tier Zero Force Powers These are so minor that they shouldn’t even cost a power point to use. They would be accessible to any character with the Force Sensitive Feat and the training necessary to use the ability (meaning at least 1 rank in the associated skill). They heighten automatically whenever you gain new Force Power Tiers. Tier Zero Force Powers: These are so minor that they shouldn’t even cost a power point to use. They would be accessible to any character with the Force Sensitive Feat and the training necessary to use the ability (meaning at least 1 rank in the associated skill). They heighten automatically whenever you gain new Force Power Tiers. Basic Telekinesis Subtype'''s: Alter, Telekinesis '''Move Light Object Range 30-feet; Target one unattended object of light Bulk or less Duration: Concentration Telekinetically move the target object slowly, up to 20 feet. Because you’re levitating the object, you can move it in any direction. When you concentrate on the Power, you can move the object an additional 20-feet. When the effect ends, the object falls if it’s in the air. Heightened:' '''Tier +1: Increase the speed you can move the object by +20 feet. '''Telekinetic Projectile' Range 30-feet; Target: one creature You hurl a loose, unattended object in range at the target. The power deals damage of a type appropriate to the object (bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing). Make a ranged attack against the target. If you hit, you deal 1d10 of the given type; you deal double damage on a critical hit. No special traits or magic properties of the hurled item affect the attack or damage. Heightened: Tier +1: Increase the damage by +1d10. Basic Telepathy Subtype Sense, Telepathy Range: 120-ft; Target 1 creature You mouth words quietly, but instead of coming out of your mouth, they’re transferred directly to the mind of the target. While others can’t hear your words any better than if you normally mouthed them, the target can hear your words as if they were standing next to you. The target can give a brief response as a reaction, or as a free action on their next turn if they wish, but they must be able to see you and be within range to do so. If they respond, their their response is delivered directly to your mind, just like the original message. Heightened: Tier 2: The power’s range increases to 500-ft. Heightened: '''Tier 3: The power’s range increases to 1 mile. '''Heightened: Tier 4: The power’s range increases to 10 miles. Daze Subtype Sense, Telepathy, Mind-Affecting Range: 60-ft; Target: 1 creature; Save DC: Wis based; Saving Throw: Will; Duration 1 round You cloud the target’s mind and daze it with a mental jolt. The jolt deals 1d6 mental damage plus your wisdom modifier and the target must attempt a Will save. If the target fails the save, it is also stunned for 1 round. Heightened: Tier (+1); Increase the damage by 1d6. Force Sense Subtypes: Sense You can sense the aura of living creatures or objects infused with the Force nearby. You receive no information beyond presence or absence. You can choose not to detect creatures or effects you’re aware of. Only creatures of 6th level or higher – unless they are Force Sensitive – give off an aura strong enough to detect. Creatures with the Force Sensitive feat always give off an aura one strength higher than their level on the table below. Heightened: Tier 2; If you spend a Force Point you can discern each aura’s location and strength. Force Stealth Subtypes: Control, Illusion Action: 1 minute of concentration Range Touch; Targets 1 creature or 1 object of 3 bulk or less Duration 24 hours You diminish the presence of a creature or object’s presence within the Force. The target’s presence diminishes by 1 step. A Force User using Force Sense can attempt to disbelieve the illusion from Force Stealth. Force Stealth cannot mask the aura of creatures or objects with an overwhelming aura. Guidance Subtypes: Sense, Precognition, Mind-Affecting Range: 30-ft; Targets 1 willing creature Duration: until the start of your next turn You call upon the Force for guidance, granting the target a +1 insight bonus to one attack roll, perception check, saving throw, or skill check the target attempts before the duration ends. The target chooses which roll to use the bonus on before rolling. If the target uses the bonus, the effect ends. Either way, the target is then temporarily immune for 1 minute. Heightened: Tier +1; This bonus increases by an additional +1 for each additional tier. Minor Illusion Subtypes Alter, Illusion, Mind-Affecting Range: 30-ft Duration: Concentration + 1 round You create an auditory illusion of simple sounds that has a maximum volume equal to four normal humans shouting. The sounds emanate from a square you designate within range. You can’t create intelligible words or other intricate sounds (such as music). Heightened: Tier 2: The range increases to 60-ft. Heightened: Tier 3: The range increases to 120-ft. Motes of Light Subtypes: Alter, Light Range: 120-feet Duration: Concentration +1 round You create up to four floating lights, no two of which are more than 10 feet apart. Each sheds light like a torch. When you sustain the spell, you can move any number of lights up to 60-ft. Each light must remain within 120-feet of you and within 10 feet of all others, or it winks out. Shock Subtypes: Alter, Electricity, Dark Side Ranged: 30-ft; Targets 1 creature'; Save DC:' Cha based; Saving Throw: '''Reflex Negates An arc of electricity leaps from your fingertips to the target. You deal electricity damage equal to 1d10 plus your Charisma modifier. '''Heightened: Tier +1; The damage increases by 1d10. Stabilize Subtypes: Alter, Healing Range: 30-ft; Target: 1 dying creature The Force binds a target’s wounds, stabilizing them at their current hit points. They are no longer dying and do not need to make constitution checks to stave off losing additional hit points. Special: Creatures with a dark side score equal to or exceeding their wisdom modifier cannot use or benefit from the Stabilize power. Tier 1 Force Powers: These would require the use of a Force Point, but would be accessible to characters below level 4. Burst of Speed Subtypes: Alter, Move Range: Personal Duration: 1 minute You gain a +30-foot Force bonus to your speed. Fear Subtypes: Alter, Fear, Dark Side, Mind-Affecting Range: '''30-ft; '''Target: 1 living creature; Saving Throw: Will Duration: '''5 rounds The target becomes frightened on a failed will save. If the target succeeds on their will save, they are instead shaken for 1 round. Force Choke '''Subtypes: Alter, Dark Side Range: Line of Sight; Target 1 Creature; Saving Throw Fortitude (See Text, once per round) Duration: '''Concentration You reach out through the Force and begin to choke the life out of a creature. The target takes 3d6 points of Dark Side damage. In addition, the target must make a Fortitude saving throw or become paralyzed and begins suffocating. This paralysis lasts until 1 round after you stop concentrating on this effect, but they are entitled to a new Fortitude saving throw each round. If they succeed on a Fortitude saving throw, this power’s duration comes to an end and they stop suffocating. Each round you concentrate on this power, the target takes an additional 3d6 Dark Side damage. If you take any damage while concentrating on this power, it immediately ends. '''Heightened: '''Tier +1: You deal an additional 2d6 Dark Side damage. Force Defense '''Subtypes: Control Range: Personal Duration: 1 minute You exude a field of energy that makes you harder to hit. You gain a +2 deflection bonus to your Defense. Heightened: Tier +1; Your deflection bonus increases by +2. Force Healing Subtypes: Alter, Healing Range: '''30-ft; '''Target 1 willing creature Standard Action: '''You cause the Force to bind wounds. If the target is a willing living creature, they restore a number of hit points equal to 1d8 plus your charisma modifier. This effect has a range of 30-ft. '''Full Round Action: You disperse healing Force energy in a 30-ft burst centered on yourself. This heals all living creatures in the area of the amount of damage above. Heightened: Tier +1: The amount of healing increases by 1d8. Force Jump Subtypes: Control, Move Range: Personal Action: '''Move Action Your legs surge with strength, ready to leap high and far. You jump 30-ft in any direction without touching the ground. You must land on a space of solid ground within 30-ft of you, or else you fall after using your next action. '''Heightened: Tier +1: You can leap an additional 30-ft. Force Push Subtypes: Alter, Telekinesis Range 60-ft; Target 1 creature With a rush of telekinetic power, you move a foe or something they carry. You can attempt a Disarm, Bullrush, or Trip combat maneuver against the target, using your Force-User level instead of your base attack bonus and your Charisma modifier in place of your strength modifier when calculating your CMB. Heightened: Tier +1; You can target one additional creature, who can be no more than 10-ft from any other target. Force Sleep Subtypes: Alter, Sleep, Mind-Affecting Range: '''30-ft; '''Target 5-ft burst; Saving Throw Will negates Duration: 1 minute You cause living creatures to become drowsy and fall unconscious for one minute. They are entitled to a Will saving throw to negate this effect. Creatures that are affected fall unconscious but do not fall prone or release whatever they’re holding. Creatures might still wake up as a result of combat; gaining a perception check against a DC 15 if there is active noise in the area. A creature using stealth nearby uses their stealth check in place of DC 15. A loud noise, shaking, or taking damage causes a creature to awaken immediately. Heightened: Tier +1; The burst diameter increases by 5-ft. Force Winds Subtypes: Alter, Telekinesis Area: 60-ft Line; Saving Throw Fortitude (Partial) Duration: '''Until the beginning of your next turn (1 Round) A violent wind issues forth from your palm, blowing from the point where you are when you use this power to the line’s opposite end. The wind extinguishes small fires, disperses fog and mist, blows objects of light Bulk or less around, and pushes larger objects. Large or smaller creatures in the area must attempt a Fortitude saving throw. Those that succeed are affected as if they were in difficult terrain, doubling the movement needed to move from any square. Failure means the creature is knocked prone, or if flying it loses control and begins falling. Creatures that fail their saving throw by 5 or more take 2d6 bludgeoning damage. Illusory Object '''Subtypes: Alter, Illusion, Mind-Affecting Range: 500-ft; Area 20-foot burst; Saving Throw None (See Text) Duration 10 minutes You create an illusory image of a stationary object. The entire image must fit within the spell’s area. The object appears to animate naturally, but it doesn’t make sounds or generate smells. For example, water would appear to pour down an illusory waterfall, but it would be silent. Any creature that touches the image or that uses perception to examine it can attempt a will saving throw to disbelieve the illusion. Heightened: Tier 2; your image makes appropriate sounds, smells, and feels right to the touch. The duration increases to 1 hour. Heightened:' '''Ritual; As Tier 2, but the duration is unlimited. Remove Fear '''Subtypes:' Sense, Telepathy, Mind-Affecting Range: Touch; Targets 1 creature With a touch, you ease a creature’s fears. They lose any fear effects currently affecting them. Heightened: Tier 2; change the range to 30-ft with a 10-ft burst area. Heightened: Tier +1; As Tier 2, except the range increases by 30-ft and the area by 10-ft. Remove Paralysis Subtypes: Alter, Healing Range: Touch; Targets 1 creature With a touch, you remove a creature’s paralysis. They lose any paralyzing effects currently affecting them. This does not remove paralysis caused by some natural effect such as damaged spinal cord or some mechanical effect. Heightened: Tier 2; change the range to 30-ft with a 10-ft burst area. Heightened: Tier +1; As Tier 2, except the range increases by 30-ft and the area by 10-ft. Shocking Grasp Subtypes: Alter, Dark Side Range: '''Touch; '''Targets 1 creature You channel the dark side of the Force through your hand, sending dark electricity into your target. Make a melee touch attack roll. If you succeed, the target takes 2d10 plus your charisma modifier in damage. Half of this damage is Electricity, the other half is Dark Side damage. Heightened: Tier +1; Increase the damage by +1d10. Slow Fall Subtypes: Control, Telekinesis Action: '''Reaction; '''Trigger If you or another creature within range is falling Range: 60-ft; Target 1 falling creature Duration 1 minute You cause the Force to slow the descent of a fall. The target’s fall slows to 60-feet per round, and the portion of the fall during the Power’s duration doesn’t count when calculating falling damage. If the target reaches the ground while the Power is in effect, it takes no damage from the fall. The spell ends as soon as the target lands. Vital Transfer Subtypes: Alter, Healing Action: Full Round Action Range 30-ft; Target 1 Willing Creature Duration 10 minutes You form a connection of essences through the Force with another living creature, allowing you to take on it’s pain. When you use this Power and at the start of each of your turns, if the target is below maximum Hit Points, it regains 5 Hit Points (or the difference between its current and maximum Hit Points, if that’s lower). You lose as many Hit Points as the target regained. This transfer ignores any temporary Hit Points you or the target have. Since this effect doesn’t require a living target, you can use this Power on droids. While this duration persists, you do not gain the benefit of regeneration or fast healing. You can dismiss this power at any time as a free action, and if you reach 0 hit points the effect ends automatically. Heightened: Tier +1; The number of Hit Points transferred each time increases by 5. Class Changes Jedi Consular Force Pool: Same, except remove all of the powers and replace with the following: A Jedi Consular adds the following powers to their Force Suite: Burst of Speed, Guidance, Force Healing, Remove Fear, Remove Paralysis. Force Burst A Jedi Consular gains Force Wind if they do not already have it. In addition to the stated effect of the power, any creature that ends its turn in the area of the effect takes 1d6 bludgeoning damage per Jedi Consular Level. A Jedi Consular that already has the Force Wind power gains another Tier 1 Force Power instead. Jedi Sage Mass Healing: Whenever a Jedi Sage uses a power that restores hit points to a target, multiply the effect by 1.5. Therefore, if a Jedi Sage rolled a 5 when using Force Healing and has a wisdom modifier of +1, then the effect would heal 9 hit points (5+1=6, 6x1.5 = 9). Sith Inquisitor Force Pool: Same except A Sith Inquisitor adds the following powers to their Force Suite: Burst of Speed, Fear, Shock, Shocking Grasp, Vital Transfer. Shocking Repulse A Sith Inquisitor that uses Shocking Grasp compares their attack roll to the CMD of their target, in addition to their normal attack roll. If it is successful, the target is also Bullrushed away from the Inquisitor up to the maximum distance the Inquisitor could move them with their roll, but the Inquisitor doesn’t have to move with them. Jedi Knight Force Pool: Same except A Jedi Knight adds the following powers to their Force Suite: Burst of Speed, Force Defense, Guidance, Force Push.